A Secret Romance
by Carreercrim331
Summary: Who knew keeping a relationship secret could be so hard?
1. Chapter 1

A Secret Romance

Chrom sighed as he made his way towards Kain's quarters. His tactician had a room in a largely unused area of the castle, close to the library. It had been only three months since Gangrel's defeat, but everything in the castle and among the Shepherds had returned to what was as close to normal as they could. However, Chrom noticed that one member in particular was having trouble adjusting to Ylisse's newfound peace.

After Emmeryn's sacrifice, Kain had taken to holing himself up in his room, rarely leaving to eat and was often not seen for days on end. His quality of work remained high and it was always done quickly, but he never seemed to interact with the Shepherds the same way anymore. Chrom knew he blamed himself for the Exalt's death, but he was on a path to self-destruction if he didn't start taking care of himself. Chrom was going to make his friend come out and interact with the others, by force if necessary.

He came to the door that led to Kain's room and knocked several times. After several moments of silence, Chrom knocked again, with the same result. Sighing, Chrom called into the room.

"Kain, open the door. I need to talk to you."

Several more minutes of silence followed. Growing concerned, Chrom took hold of the doorknob and twisted it, allowing him entrance to the Grandmaster's room.

Chrom was surprised by what he saw. Usually, Kain had books all over the floor and piled haphazardly on his desk. He refused to let the castle maids to touch anything, telling them that everything had its proper place and that he had his own sorting system.

However, this time the room looked very different. The books were picked up and placed neatly on the shelves, organized alphabetically by content. The rug in the center of the room was neatly laid on the floor instead of half curled up. The bed was neatly made and the nightstand only had one unlit full candle upon it, unlike usual when it was covered in a fine layer of candle wax and an assortment of stubs from previous candles.

Another thing that was odd about the room was a distinct lack of a Grandmaster in it. Kain was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Chrom walked the short distance to the library. It was fairly large, but had only a single entrance. He approached the guard and asked if Kain had come in today. The guard shook his head, saying that the Grandmaster hadn't been in for several days now. Chrom was growing more and more concerned as the mystery continued to grow.

Heavy footsteps approached him from behind. Turning, he found Frederick behind him. "Milord, what seems to be the problem?"

Chrom's expression displayed only confusion. "It's Kain. I can't find him anywhere."

Frederick immediately straightened, his expression displaying concern. "Really, milord?"

Chrom knew Frederick well enough to hear the suspicion that crept into the great knight's voice. "Frederick, we may not know what Kain's doing, but he has earned our trust."

Frederick was still for a moment before nodding slowly. "Of course, Milord."

Chrom sighed. "Ok then, where would Kain be at this hour?"

Frederick thought for a moment. "We could try the barracks. He might be training."

Chrom nodded. "Ok then. Let's go."

The pair walked through the halls until they reached the Shepherds barracks, specifically the mess hall. After asking the Shepherds they found, they learned that none of them knew where Kain was either.

Chrom looked at each of them, looking very confused. "How can no one know where he is?"

No one answered. Chrom shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, then. If anyone sees Kain, tell him I'm looking for him please." With that said, Chrom and Frederick left the hall.

"Milord, it would be beneficial if we split up to search of the tactician. I will gather a few men and continue searching." With that, Frederick was gone, running down another corridor.

Chrom was now completely concerned for his friend. He was at the point that he did one thing he hoped he would never have to do. Stopping in front of one of the room, he knocked on the door. After several moments of silence, the door opened eerily.

Inside all Chrom could see was blackness, except for the eyes glaring at him through dark bangs.

"Yes?" Tharja hissed.

Chrom swallowed. "Hello Tharja. I-I was hoping you could help me find Kain. I can't seem to find him."

Tharja narrowed her eyes further. "What are you talking about? He's in his room."

Chrom shook his head. "No he isn't, I was just there and he wasn't in."

Tharja's glare was so strong at this point Chrom was sure he would have burst into flame at any moment. The sorceress exited her room and began walking towards the room that belonged to the tactician, Chrom following.

The unlikely pair arrived at Kain's room and found the door still open from when Chrom left and still, the Grandmaster was nowhere to be found.

Tharja looked confused. "My tracking hex says he is right here. Why isn't he here?!"

Chrom looked at the sorceress. "Let's just keep looking. We can worry about that later."

In town

Kain was enjoying himself at an inn not far from the castle. He hadn't spent much time with the Shepherds since the war ended, except one. And she had just walked through the door.

"H-Hello, Kain." Said Olivia as she took a seat next to him.

Kain smiled. "Hi, Olivia." He was trying not to be tongue-tied by the woman sitting beside him. She wasn't wearing her usual dancer's cloths, instead she had on a simple blue dress. It wasn't extravagant, but Kain still thought she was beautiful.

They stayed in their seats, having a few drinks and making conversation for quite a while. Eventually, Olivia was able to talk without stuttering, having grown comfortable around the Grandmaster. Eventually, however, Kain noticed he was receiving a few hostile glances from nearby men. He wasn't sure at first, but after a few more minutes of conversing with Olivia, he saw the way they glared at him, but wasn't completely sure why until he saw the way one of them was looking at Olivia with a lustful expression.

Olivia had noticed as well, her face turning a dark red and her stutter returning. "C-Can we please go s-somewhere else?"

Kain smiled at her. "Sure. We can go wherever you want." He placed a few coins on the counter to prove his point.

Olivia looked relieved. "Thank you, Kain."

The pair stood up and left the inn. By this point it was beginning to get dark. Kain turned to Olivia and spoke. "We better get back to the garrison soon."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, we should." She was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "Kain?"

The grandmaster turned to look at her. "Yes, Olivia?"

The dancer looked the grandmaster in the eye, a rare occurrence and a very welcome one. "Thank you."

Kain was confused. "For what?"

Olivia's gaze turned to the ground. "For never pushing me to do things. Usually my friends are always trying get me to be braver and less shy. But you never do. So, thank you."

Kain smiled. "Olivia, I will never push you to do anything you don't want to. You're perfect the way you are."

Olivia's blush was so hot that she was sure her hair would catch fire as they entered the castle grounds through the garden gate. She turned to Kain one last time before she had to head back to her room. "Um, K-Kain? C-Could we still k-keep this between us?" Her voice was cracking, but her eyes were hopeful.

Kain smiled. "Its fine, Olivia. I won't tell anyone if you ask me not too."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "Ok then. See you tomorrow."

Olivia turned and when on her way towards the barracks and her room.

Kain began to make his way towards his room. As he was about to enter his room, however, he was stopped by Chrom.

"There you are Kain! I've been looking for you everywhere." The great lord stated.

Kain looked back at the door. "Sorry, Chrom. What did you need?"

Chrom crossed his arms in front of him as Frederick approached the pair. "Where have you been?"

Kain was silent for moment before he looked his friend in the eye. "I went to town. I had some things I needed to."

Chrom's expression softened. "Ok, then. Next time you leave, please at least let me know."

Kain smiled at his friend. "Ok. I will." With that, the Grandmaster entered his room shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was closed and Kain heard Chrom and Frederick's footsteps fade away, he let out a deep breath and walked over to his bed. He smiled when he remembered that he had disabled Tharja's tracking hex with some of his own magic. He knew the dark mage had an obsession with him and had tried to let her know he wasn't interested in her, but after he learned about the tracking hex, he had spent a good deal of time learning how to confuse it and make it reveal incorrect information. He smirked and took off his cloak.

By this time it was very dark outside. Kain decided it was time for bed.

**A/N: So after I finished Betrayal, I wanted to do something slightly less serious, so I came up with this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I probably should have put this at the start of the story, but here's the deal. No more guest reviews. I will delete them, so please, if you are going to review, sign in.**

Kain woke up early, as his body was conditioned too. The sun was just beginning to rise, so most of the other Shepherds were probably still asleep. Knowing he had work to do, the Grandmaster climbed out of his bed and headed towards his bath. After freshening up, he smoothed out his hair. It was an odd, dark green colour, but he had long stopped noticing such mundane details.

As Kain settled at his desk, looking over the papers that required his attention, he found very few for the day. The servants were instructed to leave the papers that were delivered on his desk and that he would go over them himself. However, today he found that there were very few papers that required attention. He was done with the work in only a few hours, allowing him the rest of the day to himself. Leaning back in his chair, Kain's mind began to wander, resulting in a memory from about a month earlier.

_Kain sat on a stool at the inn. He had finally decided to try to move on with his life after failing to save Emmeryn. He still didn't want to interact with many of his friends, however. They always tried to reassure him that he did everything he could, but he knew they were just trying to make him feel better._

_Kain took another gulp of his drink. He had developed a particular fondness for vodka in the time since the Shepherds had come home, and it served its purpose very effectively. He was about to order his third drink when he heard someone approach him. Turning he saw the newest member of the Shepherds standing behind him. _

_Trying to be polite, he smiled. "Hello, Olivia."_

_The dancer blushed as she responded. "Hello, Kain."_

_Olivia joined Kain at the bar. They were silent for a few moments before Kain decided to try and break the ice. _

"_How are you settling in with the Shepherds?"_

_Olivia smiled slightly as she responded. "I'm settling pretty well I suppose. Everyone is so accepting."_

_Kain smiled. "That they are." However, his smile faded quickly as memories came rushing back._

_Olivia noticed and her expression changed to concern. "Kain, what's wrong?"_

_The Grandmaster shook his head slightly. "Nothing. Just thinking about the war again."_

_Olivia's expression didn't change. "You mean Emmeryn, don't you?"_

_Kain's gaze turned to the bar. "Yeah."_

_Olivia was still for a moment before placing a hand on Kain's shoulder. The Grandmaster was surprised, having never seen Olivia do something like this, and looked her in the eye. _

_The dancer's face was a dark red as she spoke. "You did everything you could, Kain. It was Emmeryn's choice to go off that cliff, to protect her people."_

_Kain was surprised once again. People had tried to cheer him up before, but they always came off rather hollowly. Olivia's words were different. They felt genuine._

_Kain smiled at the feeling. "Thanks Olivia."_

_They sat in silence before a while before they decided it was time to head back to the castle. The pair left the inn and began the short walk back to the castle. As they were walking, Kain turned to Olivia again._

"_Um, Olivia?" he began._

_The dancer turned to him questioningly._

_Kain's expression betrayed his nervousness as he spoke. "Could we do this again, sometime?"_

_Olivia's face turned an even darker shade of red as she turned to look Kain in eye. "A-are you asking me on a d-date?"_

_Kain didn't relax. "Yes, I am."_

_Olivia didn't move, her face felt so hot she could have used it boil water. However, she found the idea quite appealing. "S-sure, but…um…..could we not tell the others about this, please?"_

_Kain finally relaxed. "Sure."_

Kain smiled at the memory. He was very happy that Olivia had said yes. He didn't mind keeping it a secret if she asked. Kain's smile grew as he got up from his desk, pulled his usual cloak over on over his shirt and left his room/office, heading towards the mess hall.

As he made his way through the halls, he caught a glimpse of a dark figure following behind him, darting behind a pillar every time he looked over his shoulder. He knew it was Tharja, but he also knew nothing would make her leave him be, so he decided to try to ignore her.

In the Mess Hall

Olivia was sitting at the corner of the table, finishing her breakfast as she had some errands to run before she could meet up with Kain again. She smiled as she contemplated their time together. Kain was the one person in the Shepherds she felt closest too. She had found friends in several of them, but those relationships were purely friendly. She never just let her guard down around them. With Kain, she felt like she could just unload. He made her feel special.

Olivia was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the incoming bulk until it plopped down next to her.

"Hello, beautiful!" Said Vaike as he flashed a smile.

Olivia was startled, her face heating up at the complement, but she tried to resist the urge to run for the door. "H-Hello, Vaike." She replied, her voice stuttering.

Vaike smiled widely as he flexed his muscles. "Why are you sitting her, all by yourself?"

Olivia kept her eyes glued to the table. She always had a problem with talking to Vaike. Mostly because he never wore a shirt. "I-I'm just grabbing some food before I go do some errands."

Vaike smiled widely. "All right then. So, tonight, how about you and I go and have some fun in town? Just you and The Vaike?"

Olivia stiffened as she felt Vaike wrap a muscular arm around her to place his hand on her shoulder. She was trembling as she replied. "I-I'm sorry, but I-I already have p-plans."

Vaike's grin faltered slightly. "Ok then, how about another time?"

Olivia was starting to panic. She was trying to come up with an excuse to leave this conversation, but her panicked mind just couldn't come up with anything that Vaike would believe.

She was praying that someone, anyone, would break this up.

Naga must have heard her.

"Oliva! There you are!" Came a very familiar voice.

Kain stepped up to the table. He had noticed Olivia's trembling and come up a solution rather quickly. His as he stepped up to the table calmed Olivia. Her body relaxed slightly as the Grandmaster approached.

Kain looked her in the eye, his expression calm. "Remember, you were going to help me organize my library today."

Olivia was confused for a moment before realization struck. "Oh, right! We should do that now."

Vaike was convinced. He retracted his arm and allowed Olivia to stand. The grandmaster and dancer quickly left the hall.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief once they had made it into the corridor. "Thank you, Kain."

Kain smiled again. "There's nothing to thank me for. Vaikes a good guy, but he can be a bit of a creep with his ego." He was about to speak more before he remembered what he had noticed before. "We need to split up. Now."

Olivia was confused. "Why?"

Kain looked over his shoulder. "Tharja was following me again. If she sees us together….." he didn't need to finish his statement.

Olivia's eyes widened as she nodded. "Right."

Kain turned to her, the look on his face showing that he really didn't want to separate, but knew it was better this way. "Ok then, Olivia. See you tonight."

He was about to leave when Olivia grabbed his arm. "Kain, wait!"

The grandmaster turned to her, a confused look on his face. "Yes?"

The dancer stepped closer to him, her gaze on the floor. Suddenly, she leaned forward and gave Kain a quick kiss on his cheek. When she drew back, her face was very red. "Thanks for your help earlier." With that, she left rather quickly.

Kain stayed in the corridor for a moment, watching her go for a moment before turning and taking the other corridor back to his quarters, a smile growing on his face as he walked.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day

Chrom and Frederick were approaching Kain's room, Chrom appearing quite concerned. Once again, the Grandmaster had failed to show up in the mess hall for dinner and the lord was becoming deeply concerned for his friend. He had talked to several of the other Shepherds about Kain and as far as he could tell, Vaike was the last person to have seen him and that was around eight hours ago.

The pair arrived at the door to find that a note was attached to the wood. Taking a closer look, Chrom read it's message.

_Chrom_

_Sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but I had some business in town to attend to. _

_Kain_

Chrom sighed at the short message. He was about to turn and leave when he heard a scoff from his traveling companion. He turned to meet Frederick's eye before speaking.

"What was that noise for?"

The great knight returned his lord's gaze. "I find it very unlikely that Kain would need to be going to town twice in two days, milord." He didn't even try to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

Chrom's gaze turned hard. "Frederick, Kain has helped us more than anyone else ever has. He does not warrant any more of your suspicion."

Frederick paused before nodding. "Of course milord. I just don't like knowing he is hiding something."

Chrom sighed. He knew Frederick well enough that there was nothing he could say to make him drop the subject, so he didn't even try. The pair began the walk to the mess hall for dinner.

Elsewhere in the castle

Tharja ducked behind another pillar, scanning the corridor for the grandmaster, but failing to find the dark green hair sticking out from the crowd.

The sorceress grit her teeth. Her tracking hex still said the Kain was in his office, but she knew for a fact that he wasn't. She still didn't know what had happened, but couldn't trust the hex anymore. She just had to manually search the castle until she found him.

Turning the corner, Tharja was so lost in thought that she walked right into the pink haired dancer, causing both of them to land on their rears.

Olivia was concerned for a few moments, but when she saw who she had walked into, he became concerned in an entirely different way. She felt like a lead weight had fallen into her stomach and her body began to shake softly. If Tharja knew she was with Kain…..

The sorceress quickly got up and resumed her search, leaving Olivia to get to her feet and let out a sigh of relief. She then continued to head for the gate to meet up with Kain.

In the mess hall

Chrom and Frederick followed the sound of cutlery clashing and laughter till they walked through the final door to the mess hall. It was fairly full, not surprisingly given the time. The pair made their way to a table, taking a seat beside Lissa and Vaike.

The blond haired princess beamed when her brother joined them. "Hey, Chrom. What's up?"

Chrom shook his head and sighed. "It's Kain. I haven't seen him all day and when he came to his room, he left a note saying he had business in town. Have any of you seen him recently?" His expression was hopeful.

Lissa shook her head. "No, sorry. Last time I saw him he was standing at the front gate, looking like he was waiting for someone."

Frederick had only been vaguely listening, but at Lissa's comment, he suddenly snapped to full attention.

Vaike had a slightly irritated expression on his face as he spoke. "Last I saw of him, he was heading back to his room with my future wife." His fist was clenched so tightly around his goblet that everyone present was sure that it would have dents in the metal.

Chrom turned to his friend, confused. "Your what?"

"Olivia. You know, the dancer that joined us for the Gangrel fight?"

Chrom nodded, looking at Vaike slightly worriedly.

Vaike smiled. "She is perfect for the Vaike. Pretty as a flower and sweet as honey." The warrior's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as he spoke.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Sure, Vaike. Of course, you know, she has a say in that too."

Vaike's expression changed from bubbly to confused. "What do ya mean?"

Chrom looked the warrior in the eye. "You think Olivia is perfect for you, but what if she thinks you're not perfect for her?" He was speaking slowly, hoping that he could make the thick-skulled warrior see the point he was making.

Vaike's expression changed to an angry glare. "What do you mean by that? I'm strong, smart and charming. What more could a woman want?!" He didn't wait for anyone to respond, getting up from the table and stomping out of the mess hall.

Chrom watched him go, shaking his head slightly. "That man needs an intervention. Soon."

At the Castle Gate

Olivia was walking towards the garden gate. It was less used then the main gate, so she and Kain had decided to meet there before walking into town.

"Olivia!" Came the voice of the Grandmaster as she approached. Smiling, she turned to meet him as he walked over. "Naga." He said softly as he took in her appearance. "You look amazing."

Olivia blushed. She didn't want to admit it, but she had spent a considerable amount of time deciding what to wear for this date. The dress she wore wasn't extravagant, but, in Kain's eyes, she was the most beautiful being in the world. He had heard stories describing how Naga must have looked. They always made her out to be some being of incredible grace, but Kain doubted the divine dragon could have matched Olivia at that moment.

Blushing, Olivia smiled. "Sh-Shall we?"

Kain returned the smile as the pair left the castle grounds and entered the town, heading towards their usual inn.

As they walked, Kain passed a store that immediately caught his eye. "Hey, Olivia? Could you wait here for a minute?"

Olivia was confused, but nodded, allowing Kain to enter the store. Several minutes later, he came out again, a relaxed look on his face. "Ok then, let's go."

The pair continued down the street. Kain, however, kept his hand in his pocket, wrapped around the black box he had bought from the jewelry store. They pair entered the inn, like they had done so many times before and sat at their usual table. They stayed there for several hours, before they had to return to the barracks.

Olivia was quiet as reached the garden gate, internally debating with herself how to end the evening. She knew how she wanted to end it, but wasn't sure if she had the guts to it.

At this point they were back at the intersecting corridor where they needed to separate.

Kain turned to her. "Tonight was a great night, Olivia. I had a great time with you."

Olivia blushed. "So did I."

Kain smiled and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow." But before he could leave, he felt Olivia grab his arm, not tightly, but enough to get his attention. Confused he turned to look at her.

He became even more confused when she quickly stepped closer to him and pressed her lips against his. He was startled, but that didn't stop him from returning the kiss.

They could have been standing there for days, but Olivia quickly broke of the contact, stuttered out a quick good bye and took off down the corridor to her room, blushing brightly all the while.

Kain watched her go until she was out of sight, smiling. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out the box he had bought and carefully opened it.

"Now I know I didn't make a mistake buying this." He said to himself as he looked at the ring inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Frederick had made it his personal mission to find out what Kain had been doing with all his trips to 'town'. He didn't believe for a moment that Kain was actually going to town. He suspected that the Grandmaster was meeting with someone, possibly some foreign spy to deliver information on Ylisse's weaknesses.

The great knight was at the moment concealed behind a pillar in the hallway, near Kain's room. However, he soon found that he wasn't the only one.

Tharja was attempting to conceal herself behind the same pillar. A single look was all it took. 'Stay out of my way or I'll curse you.' Frederick had accepted this quickly and with a small amount of fear. His gaze was locked on the door to the Grandmaster's quarters.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kain decided to leave his quarters. As he left he seemed to be slightly nervous, his hand constantly going to his pocket, as if to check that something was there.

Frederick's eyes narrowed. The grandmaster was heading towards the garden gate. The great knight and the sorceress moved to follow, taking care to remain undetected.

Frederick was sure that Kain would continue straight to the gate, however, the grandmaster took a turn in the opposite direction.

Confused, the pair continued following him. However, after going around another corner, they found that Kain had stopped walking and turned to face them, an irritated look on his face. When he spoke, his voice was calm. "Why are you following me Frederick?"

The great knight attempted to look confused. "What makes you think I was following you?"

Kain pointed to a door nearby.

It was the door that led into Kain's quarters.

"If you weren't following me" the grandmaster continued. "Why would you walk all the way around the loop to come back here?" Before the knight could respond, Kain continued. "You know what? I don't care. Just stop it, or I** will** bring this to Chrom's attention." With his point made, Kain turned and left, Frederick glaring into his back to whole walk till he was out of sight.

In the mess hall

Vaike was sitting in his usual spot, waiting for Olivia to come to lunch. Today was the day, he kept telling himself. Today was the day he told Olivia he wanted her. Who could resist the Vaike's charms? He was a powerful warrior with the respect of the Exalt, after all. Surly, Olivia would jump at the chance to be with him.

Finally, he spotted her enter the hall, grab a tray of food and settle onto the far bench. Smoothing back his hair, Vaike approached her. She was focusing on her lunch and hadn't noticed him until he plopped down beside her, just like the day before.

Olivia immediately felt a surge of panic. She knew where this was heading, based off of Vaike's actions before.

"Hello, Olivia." The warrior began as he flashed a winning smile.

Olivia tried to reply, but it only came out as incoherent stuttering.

Vaike's expression changed to a smug smile. "Don't worry. The Vaike does this to a lot of people." As he spoke, his hand landed on the pink haired woman's shoulder, not noticing the way she flinched at the contact. "So, I had to talk to you about something."

Olivia's face felt so hot she could have used it to cook fish as Vaike moved closer.

The blond warrior's smile didn't change. "Olivia, I like you. You're perfect for me, pretty as a goddess and kind to match. We belong together. So what do you say?"

Olivia's eyes were flying around the room, focusing on anything but the warrior seated beside her. Her gaze passed over the entrance several times before she caught sight of the one person she was hoping wouldn't see her current situation.

Kain stood in the doorway, his expression pained. Very quickly, the Grandmaster turned and left the mess hall.

Olivia felt her embarrassment flee from her body to be replaced with anger at herself for what she done. The dancer jumped to her feet, nearly knocking Vaike off the bench, and bolted for the door.

Olivia caught up to the grandmaster in the corridor that led to his office/bedroom. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he reached for the doorknob.

Olivia's voice was quite when she spoke. "Kain, why did you run away from me?"

Kain let out a shaky breath, trying to control his feelings. "Because you didn't deny anything."

Olivia was confused. "What do you mean?"

Kain turned to look Olivia in the eye, his own eyes filled with hurt. "You didn't reject anything Vaike said. To me, it seemed like you were accepting everything."

Olivia's eyes widened with realization. "Kain, you know I have trouble speaking to Vaike. I couldn't deny anything because I couldn't speak to him."

Kain let out a sigh. "I know." There was a short pause. "I'm sorry. It's just, when I saw you with Vaike, it felt like you had stabbed me. It hurt so much I thought my heart was being torn apart."

Olivia froze. She had never heard Kain talk this way before. "What do you mean, Kain?"

Kain let out a deep breath. "Olivia, I love you. You're the best person I know. I can't imagine life without you."

Olivia was frozen in place. Her face was beginning to heat up once more, but this time, she wasn't uncomfortable. This time, she felt like her heart was swelling with joy. She was about to respond when someone else beat her to it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" demanded Vaike as he stormed up. The look on his face was one of disbelief and anger. The warrior advanced on the pair before he was glaring down at Kain.

The grandmaster didn't even flinch. He looked Vaike in the eye calmly as he responded. "I said, I love Olivia."

Vaike sneered down at Kain. "Why would she want you when she can have The Vaike?" The warrior folded his arms.

Kain didn't look angry. He just turned his attention to his door. "I don't care what you say. I have said my peace." With that last comment, Kain entered his quarters.

Vaike turned to Olivia. "Now that that's dealt with, why don't we go get some food?" He said as he attempted to wrap his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

This time however, the dancer avoided the warrior's grasp. Vaike looked Olivia in the eye and for the first time, found a spark of genuine anger in it.

The dancer glared at Vaike for a few moments before she spoke. "Why in world would I go with you?!"

Vaike was stunned. "Olivia, it's me. The Vaike? Teach? The greatest warrior to ever live? Why wouldn't you?"

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "That right there is why I don't like you. You're egotistical and I can't stand it. You just see me as a trophy you can parade around. Kain is sweet, kind and accepts me for who I am. I love him!" He voice had been steadily rising until she was almost shouting at the warrior in front of her.

The corridor was silent for a moment, Vaike attempting to process what had just happened, when they heard the sound of Kain's door opening again. The grandmaster walked out, looking stunned before he spoke.

"Olivia, could I have a word with you please?"

The dancer nodded and entered the grandmaster's quarters, leaving Vaike alone in the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No one reviewed my last Chapter, so I'm just going to assume you were all overwhelmed by its utter brilliance because it makes me feel good, alright? ON WITH THE STORY!**

Once the door to the Grandmaster's quarters was shut, Olivia's anger fled very quickly, being replaced with her usual embarrassment. Her gaze was locked on the floor, her face a dark red.

Kain turned from the door and walked a short distance to a pair of chairs set up around the table. Noticing his gesture, Olivia took a seat. Kain, however, remained standing.

The Grandmaster looked her in the eye, his face unreadable. Olivia wanted to flee, avoid the conversation that was sure to follow, but she couldn't. Her body was glued to the seat.

Kain eventually spoke. "Did you mean what you said to Vaike?"

Olivia let out another breath. Her nervous stutter came back in full force as she forced herself to respond. "Y-Yes I-I did. I-I love you K-Kain." The dancer's face burned. Her gaze left Kain's eyes and turned away.

Out of the corner of her eye, however, she saw Kain's expression change to a hopeful smile. "Good, then this won't be a mistake."

When Olivia turned back to the Grandmaster, her jaw dropped.

Kain had dropped to one knee and pulled a small box from his robes. Opening it, he revealed a beautifully carved ring.

Olivia was sure she had stopped breathing. "W-What is this?!"

Kain's expression didn't change. "Olivia, I love you. I can't imagine a life without you in it." The Grandmaster took another breath to calm his nerves. While outwardly he seemed calm, inside he was on the verge of panic. "Olivia, you are the only person who I truly love. Will you marry me?"

The dancer was frozen. Her face felt like it was going to melt off. Her breathing became more and more erratic as tears began to form in her eyes. Then, before she knew what she had done, she had launched from the chair, wrapping her arms around Kain as her tears flowed for quickly. "YES! YES, I WILL!" She didn't care that she was shouting or who else might hear her, only that the man who held her in his arms loved her, and she loved him.

Kain's face was smiling softly as he slipped the ring onto Olivia's finger. Finally calming down slightly, Olivia felt the Grandmaster press his lips against hers. Unlike there last kiss, there was no urgency to separate before someone caught them. They stayed that way for several minutes, but eventually the need for air resulted in them separating. They didn't move away from each other, just stayed leaning against Kain's bed, Olivia leaning against Kain's chest.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the door had opened a crack, or the dark glare that came from the other side, narrowing on the dancer.

In the Training Yard

Vaike swung his axe, smashing through a group of training dummies. His expression was one of anger as he swung his weapon again and again, reducing the dummies to piles of splinters. He couldn't stop thinking about Olivia and Kain. The warrior didn't stop swinging until he heard someone approach him. He turned to find Chrom standing there.

The lord was still for a moment before he spoke. "Vaike, what's the matter? I've never seen you like this before."

Vaike slammed his axe into the ground, wedging the handle in the air. "Kain stole my girl!"

Chrom looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Vaike felt his fists clench. "Kain said a few fruity words and Olivia fell for it!"

Chrom was growing more and more confused. Deciding that he would get clearer answers from Kain then Vaike, the lord turned and headed towards his friend's quarters.

Arriving at the Grandmaster's quarters, he found the door open and the room empty. He sighed, having had a lot of trouble finding his Grandmaster in recent days. However, as he turned down the corridor, he saw Tharja standing a window, her body rigid and her gaze hard. She was clenching her teeth so hard that Chrom was sure that they should have shattered by now.

Chrom approached and, curious, looked through the window. It overlooked the castle gardens, but at this time of day, there shouldn't have been anyone there, which is why Chrom was surprised to see three figures in the garden.

Libra the priest was standing in front of Olivia and Kain, who were looking at each other with their hands linked. Chrom was becoming more confused until he recognized the actions Libra was performing as he turned to each of them. His suspicions were confirmed when Libra spoke a few more words before Kain and Olivia met in a passionate kiss.

Chrom's expression was still one of confusion as he bolted for the garden. Why would Kain keep a wedding a secret from the rest of them? Did he not trust them? He didn't notice Tharja had followed him as he traveled.

When the pair arrived in the gardens, the pair had already left, leaving only Libra. The lord approached the priest before speaking. "Libra, where did Kain and Olivia go?"

Libra looked at the lord with a look of confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know about Olivia milord, but Kain is probably still in his quarters."

Chrom's looked confused. "What are you talking about? You just married them here a few minutes ago."

Libra's look remained calm. "I'm afraid I can't talk about that, my lord."

Chrom was startled. "Why not?"

"I was asked to keep this in confidence. In my position as priest, I cannot tell you anything I was told or did in confidence I'm sorry my lord, but I can't tell you anything." Libra said, his words truly apologetic.

Chrom sighed. "It's all right, Libra. I'll find them myself." With his hopes slightly dampened, Chrom left and headed towards the mess hall, trying to put together a growing number of puzzle pieces. However, he noticed that the sun had gone down and that it probably wouldn't be wise to search for Kain at this hour. Sighing, Chrom turned towards his quarters. He could search for them in the morning.

Kain's Quarters

Kain had never felt happier as he held his wife next to him on his bed. For the first time since he lost his memories, he had a real family.

Olivia had her eyes closed and was silently smiling, her pink hair flowing behind her. Eventually however, she turned to look Kain in the eye, an embarrassed blush on her face. "K-Kain?"

"Yes, Olivia?" he responded, noticing her blush.

Olivia fidgeted as she attempted to speak, but her stutter made it impossible to decipher. After a pause, she was able to speak coherently. "How much do you know about marriage?"

Kain looked confused. "I read up on it a few times. I know what it entails. Why are you asking?"

Olivia's blush grew darker. "D-Do you know about…consummation?"

Kain froze. "That part I had forgotten." Olivia shifted uncomfortably. "If you don't want to, we don't-"

The grandmaster never got to finish his statement, as the dancer grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

They didn't discuss anything else for the rest of the evening.


	6. Sorry

Hey everyone

Sorry to have to say this, but this story is going on hold for a while. I'm focusing on my new Elder Scrolls fic. If you enjoy my writing, check it out.

Personally, I think it's my best work yet. It's titled, Bound by Fate.

So, sorry again, but A Secret Romance is on hold. :'(


End file.
